1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) metrology and more particularly to a method and system for optimizing wafer structure profile modeling.
2. Related Art
Growing demand for silicon wafers with large-scale integration necessitates submicron integrated circuit (IC) features with high precision and uniformity. As the features become smaller, it is increasingly critical to monitor the photolithographic process under which such semiconductor wafers are created.
In a typical photolithographic process, the silicon wafers undergo a number of doping and layering steps. In addition, a series of masks are applied to the wafers at each layer whereby the masks are used to transfer circuitry patterns onto photosensitive layers (i.e., a photoresist layer) that are coated onto the layers (e.g., metal layer, etc.) formed on the silicon wafer. However, the steps under which a wafer is processed contain some deviations from perfect calibration, thereby resulting in some variations on the wafer's surface.
As feature sizes shrink, techniques for measuring wafer structure profiles and critical dimension (CD) are crucial to higher yield and device performance. The wafers are monitored to ensure the measurements of critical dimension (CD) of the wafer structures are within that set by a design rule. The design rule regulates features such as the minimum width of a line or the minimum spacing between two lines in order to ensure that the lines do not overlap or unintentionally interact.
One technique for monitoring a silicon wafer is to create a profile model of the target structures on a silicon wafer, the modeled profile measurements are then compared to actual measurements of the target structures on the wafer in order to detect any variation on the wafer.
Conventional methods model the profile of a wafer structure as if each layer of a wafer is composed of no more than two distinct materials such as a combination of silicon dioxide and atmospheric gas. The resulting profile models do not take into account the difference in the diffraction signals caused by the presence of three or more materials in a layer.